vengando el pasado
by kaoru-luna
Summary: aparecio sanosuke, le robo el papel a kenshin n.nU el plan salio mal y por si fuera poco utamuro esta poseido, que le paso a misao? averiguenlo! pero no se olviden de dejar review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva creación de mi cabecita que de ves en cuando funciona, me ilumine, mejor todavía no digo eso por que capas la historia esta para tirarla al basurero así que mejor espero sus comentarios.**

_Pensamientos_

**Conversaciones**

**_Flash back_**

**Ya saben ningún personaje de rurouni kenshin son míos, denme un pañuelo.**

* * *

El sol se empezaba a ocultar siendo reemplazado por la blanca luna, el ir y venir de la gente aumentaba por que para muchos eso significaba el comienzo de las fiestas, las reuniones y los paseos para unos pocos era la hora de ir a dormir o cenar, simplificando, una vida normal, sin embargo esas personas no sabían que para otros la noche era el comienzo del caos, del terror, de los objetos moviéndose sin explicación alguna, de las sombras por los pasillos cuando no había nadie excepto tú, los susurros que te ponen los pelos de punta, los llantos que hacen que el corazón te lata desenfrenado como cuando ves a una persona de tu interés siendo este caso totalmente diferente; si eso no fuera poco aquellos que sufrían esto no tienen descanso todas las noches es lo mismo y ya han perdido la esperanza que alguien los libere pero si esperaran un poco mas encontrarían a quien lo haga.

Uno de los tantos casos se encuentra en la esquina de una calle de Tokio, donde vivía la familia kamilla o por lo menos dos de ellos que eran discriminados por la maldición que cargaban en sus hombros, claro que esto no lo creía la familia pero los demás sí y no sabían cuanta razón tenían...

La luna estaba en lo alto eso significaba que era media noche, uno de los tantos rayos de luz que daba la luna se filtro por la ventana de la casa de dos pisos ubicada en la esquina de calle permitiéndonos ver el interior de esta. La habitación estaba pintada de celeste, en las paredes habían algunas fotos que por la oscuridad no se veían bien, en la pared derecha, un ropero de cedro que poseía un espejo en una de sus puertas, además, estantes donde se encontraban una gran cantidad de muñecas de varios tamaños y tipos en el muro izquierdo una coqueta con accesorios de niña: peines, ganchos, cepillos, perfumes, labiales de fantasía y una cajita musical muy hermosa que tenia una leyenda en el tapiz imposible de leer por la noche, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba la cama destendida y en frente de esta una mesita con dos sillas para tomar el té, pero, un momento una de ellas estaba ocupada, por una niña de profundo y alegres ojos azules, piel blanca y cabellos azabaches sueltos que le llegaban a los hombros; lo mas extraño de todo esto era que la niña estaba jugando; servia el té a su taza y luego a la que tenia en frente.

**Niña: este bien el té? Niña: que bien, mi mami lo hizo esta tarde**

**Niña: pero cuéntame mas de ti, solo me has dicho que no tienes a nadie y eso que ya nos conocemos hace mucho, cuando te hago preguntas siempre las evades, no es justo, tu sabes todo de mí.**

**Niña: ah, entiendo tu dolor, te traicionaron, yo no he pasado por eso pero en el colegio todos se apartan de mi me supongo que tu debiste sentir algo parecido de lo que siento cuando hacen eso.**

De una puerta cerca del dormitorio de la pequeña salió una mujer de no mas de 35 años, esta era muy parecida a la niña a excepción que tenia los ojos negros, la mujer estaba con una bata de baño seguramente acababa de bañarse, al pasar por la puerta del dormitorio se quedo parada sorprendida de oír la voz de su hija. Por lo que se acerco y la abrió despacio.

**Señora: Kaoru? Hija que haces despierta a estas horas?**

**Niña: mamá! Solo conversaba con mi amigo, no podía dormir.**

_No otra vez..._

**Señora: esta bien pero ya debes dormir es muy noche, vamos a la cama.**

Al día siguiente la misma señora con Kaoru salen a las 10 de la mañana toman un taxi y se detuvieron en la oficina de un psiquiatra. Al pasar las dos mujeres son atendidas por la secretaria y casi inmediatamente entraron al despacho del Sr. Hanshiro un reconocido "doctor" pero primero entra solo la madre de Kaoru y permanece dentro unos minutos para después llamar a la pelinegra,

Al entrar la pequeña observo el lugar era muy bonito en ella se encontraban dos macetas con plantas de fantasía en las esquinas en el centro de estas una gran ventana con cortinas de color violeta claro en frente del ventanal el escritorio donde se encontraba hanshiro y en el centro de la habitación lujosos muebles forrados con cuero negro.

Kaoru fue invitada a tomar asiento al lado de su madre en el sofá y hanshiro en el mueble individual.

**Hanshiro: hola linda, tu nombre es Kaoru no es cierto?**

**Kaoru: hai.**

**Hanshiro: bueno Kaoru tu madre, hitomi me contó que tienes un amigo imaginario.**

**Kaoru: iie no es verdad s..**callo un momento..**digo mi amigo no es imaginario es de verdad, bueno no de carne y hueso sino que su presencia es verdadera y me habla y me entiende y somos buenos amigos.**

**hitomi: Kaoru! No le hables así a hanshiro-san es una persona mayor que tú.**

**Kaoru: gomen.**

**Hanshiro: no se preocupen. Ahora Kaoru puedes salir un momento quiero hablar con tu madre.**

Kaoru se retiro con la cabeza gacha pensando que había hecho mal al olvidarse de los hábitos que le inculco su madre.

**hitomi: y dígame hanshiro-san que tiene mi pequeña.**

**Hanshiro: yo diría que usted tiene razón, si no me olvido me dijo que sus compañeros la discriminan, entonces ella al verse sola, es decir al no tener amigos a imaginado uno que cumpla sus expectativas en este caso aquel con el que conversa todas las noches.**

**hitomi: si puede ser pero, no cree que es muy extraño? Me refiero a que ella solo conversa con ese "amigo" en las noches, además cuando entro a su cuarto siento como si realmente alguien estuviera ahí. Por otro lado mucho antes ella también hacia eso pero jugaba con él en las mañanas o miraba televisión con él en fin lo que hacen los niños sin embargo ahora parece mas seria como si hablara con una persona adulta.**

**Hashiro: me esta hablando de fantasmas?**

**hitomi: bueno...si..**

**Hashiro: mire naomi, no se complique, Kaoru solo imagina amigos eso no es raro al pensarse sola así que le recomiendo que busque algún pariente un primo o no se alguien de su edad que la acepte o mejor una mascota le recomiendo un perro o un gato así ocuparía su tiempo en jugar con el animal y dejaría de imaginar amigos que no existen.**

**hitomi: esa es una estupenda idea muchas gracias hashiro-san no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.**

hitomi salió contenta de la oficina y junto con su hija fueron a un restaurante el tiempo se les fue volando luego caminaron hasta una tienda de mascotas y eligieron un perrito labrador para la niña que por supuesto quedo fascinada no pudiendo esperar por llegar a casa para jugar con su mascota.

Al llegar a casa, ambas mujeres estaban contentas con los resultados de su salida. Kaoru fue a la sala y comenzó a enseñarle truquitos al perro mientras que su madre observaba divertidas las caras que ponía su hija al no obedecerle el perro pero luego algo la dejo atemorizada. Cuando el perro por fin hizo lo que Kaoru quería, le dio la pata, ella le dijo que lo quería mucho entonces la sala pareció retorcerse y los objetos como las pinturas y algunos adornos colocados en la mesa y chimenea se cayeron y por ultimo el perro salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

La madre quedo estupefacta y Kaoru se puso a llorar. Entonces tocaron el timbre, naomi se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se llevo una grata sorpresa en la puerta se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que su hermana sakura y su hermano takuma con sus hijas misao de 3 años y megumi de 8, naomi los hizo pasar, ellos ayudaron a levantar las cosas y las niñas se fueron a jugar, la madre de Kaoru les contó lo sucedido y sacaron la deducción que quizás la casa estaba embrujada por lo contrataron a una médium para que los ayudara ella se llamaba naomi himura que efectivamente les confirmo sus sospechas por lo tuvieron una conversación seria en el parque viendo como sus hijas jugaban tranquilamente.

**Sakura: que podemos hacer.**

**Takuma: por que no mejor vamos a mi casa? Hitomi.**

**Hitomi: no lo se... y que pasaria si nos sigue y ademas algo me tiene intrigada.**

**Sakura: que**

**Hitomi: el hecho que Kaoru solo lo pueda ver por que si fuera solo los niños me supongo que megumi y misao lo hubieran visto también no lo creen?**

**Takuma: tienes razón a lo mejor Kaoru es especial...**

**Sakura: tenemos que hacer algo...o por dios...**

**Takuma: que pasa hermana.**

**Sakura: me acorde de algo recuerdan la historia que nos contó la abuela?**

**Hitomi: esa que una pariente nuestra enfrentaba espectros?**

**Sakura: si esa no creen que pueda ser cierta?**

**Takuma: francamente no solo nos la contaban para hacernos asustar.**

**Sakura: pero si es cierto?**

**Hitomi: a lo mejor pero...entonces corremos peligro!**

**Takuma: mantén la calma yo no creo...**

En ese momento las niñas gritaron, sakura, takuma y hitomi corrieron hasta ellas y vieron como Kaoru caía del árbol...

Milagrosamente takuma se lanzo y logró atraparla.

**Hitomi: **al acercarse a Kaoru- **oh Kaoru, hija que bueno que estas bien no te paso nada? **

**Kaoru: no nada...creo.**

**Takuma: que pasó**

**Megumi: Kaoru estaba sentada en el árbol y cuando se quiso bajar tropezó y cayó.**

**Sakura: y misao?**

**Megumi: esta ahí**

Señalo una banca donde estaba dormida la pequeñita misao.

**Sakura: por que no mejor nos olvidamos un momento de este problema y vamos a la casa del bosque recuerden que se acerca navidad y que mejor manera de pasarla que con la familia.**

**Takuma: si no creo que él salga en fiestas navideñas.**

**Hitomi: tienen razón, vamos!**

La casa del bosque era una cabaña muy bonita que antes era utilizada por los padres de hitomi para las vacaciones era espaciosa y alrededor de esta había un bosque precioso. Al instalarse en esta prepararon el árbol de navidad, compraron regalos y armaron el nacimiento todo estaba listo.

El 24 de diciembre a las 11:45 la familia kamilla estaba reunida alrededor del árbol las niñas no esperaron mas y comenzaron a escoger sus regalos, sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de abrirlos las luces comenzaron a parpadear luego cada ves mas rápido hasta que se fue la luz inesperadamente misao gritó y altero a sus tíos y a su madre sakura, megumi estaba calmada al igual que Kaoru, luego escucharon las cosas caerse y takuma abrazo a megumi lo mismo hicieron sus hermanas con sus hijas pero la situación se ponia peor al escuchar los que dijo Kaoru:

**Kaoru: es mi amigo! es batousai!**

Ni takuma ni sakura ni hitomi lo pudieron creer el cuento que les contó su abuela era cierta eso significaba que shinta o batousai había venido a cobrar venganza...

**Takuma. Megumi hija escúchame bien llévate a tus primas de aquí y escapa corre lo mas rápido que puedas y desaparece tienes que prometerme que no les pasará nada ni a ti ni a tus primas debes prometerlo.**

**Megumi: pero padre**

**Takuma: promételo megumi!**

**Megumi: esta bien..**

Así lo hizo megumi cargo en brazos a misao y jalo a Kaoru hacia la salida aun que esta no quería dejar a su madre sola pero ella le grito:

**Hitomi: no seas caprichosa Kaoru tienes que irte tienes que sobrevivir para que algún día puedas resolver este misterio tu tienes un don muy preciado que debes controlar para hacer el bien y para ...vengarte de lo que esta alma encadenada nos hizo a todos nosotros..**

**Kaoru: no mamá!**

Megumi la llevo a la salida mas rápidamente por que misao lloraba y gritaba cada vez mas fuerte y eso ponía nerviosos a todos.

Cuando las niñas salieron de la casa corrieron hasta el bosque, el alma de batousai las quiso seguir siendo impedido por la casa que poseía algún conjuro de aprisionamiento de espectros hecho por justamente la persona que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora.

**Batousai: malditos sean humanos estúpidos, no me van a arrebatar lo que quiero! No otra ves!.**

en rencor, juntó todo su odio para crear una especie de portal de fuego en donde cayeron hitomi sus hermanos al vacío o talvez al infierno. La casa se quemó pero el conjuro encerró en las cenizas el alma vengativa y estas fueron llevadas a algún lugar por el viento...todo esto fue observado por Kaoru en especial como su supuesto amigo se libero de la trampa pero muy mal herido...

**Kaoru: no! Me las pagaras batousai! Te cobrare cada una de las lagrimas que derramo mi madre! Grito mientras corría con su única familia: megumi y misao.**

* * *

**Y terminó, ustedes deciden si lo sigo o no review**

**Dame una R**

**Dame una E**

**Dame una V**

**Dame una I**

**Dame una E**

**Dame una W**

**¿qué dice? REVIEW!**


	2. una nueva mision

**Bien veamos el capitulo que les traigo, no tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre mi, estoy con tareas por todas partes no se como me he hecho un espacio para actualizar**

_Pensamientos_

**Conversaciones**

Flash back 

**Ya saben ningún personaje de rurouni kenshin son míos, denme otro pañuelo. O como dice un ending de este anime, give me smile and shine days, give me smile and nice days...jejejje**

* * *

En una amplia biblioteca se encontraban 2 jóvenes de 18 y 21 años respectivamente, ambas se encontraban investigando; una de ellas revisaba en la computadora los recientes y antiguos casos sin resolver de la policía y la otra leía un libro de tapiz rojo con el titulo de "criaturas de mas allá" estaba muy concentrada hasta que su compañera la interrumpió.

Megumi: escucha esto Kaoru: "pareja de recién casados desaparece en mansión donde pensaban pasar su luna de miel, aunque no se encontró rastros de su equipaje como muestra de que habían llegado, hasta ahora se cree que cambiaron su destino sin embargo no hay pruebas contundentes".

**Kaoru: yo no le veo lo extraño.**

**Megumi: espera no interrumpas.**

**Kaoru: entonces sigue**

**Megumi: a eso voy** – se aclaro la garganta – **ahora voy a leer un articulo publicado hace 2 años, "un grupo de estudiantes de la escuela secundaria de Tokio realizo un viaje a las afueras de Kyoto para empezar las grabaciones de película que presentaran en su festival las grabaciones empezaran el 2 de febrero en una mansión abandonada en el mismo lugar.**

**Kaoru: y que tiene.**

**Megumi: que te calles!**

**Kaoru: n.uU**

**Megumi: " las grabaciones de la escuela secundaria de Tokio son canceladas debido a la misteriosa desaparición de 5 estudiantes y 2 docentes, la búsqueda hecha por la policía no dieron resultados convirtiéndose en un caso sin resolver". Ese articulo fue expuesto dos días después del comienzo de las grabaciones o sea el 4 de febrero.**

**Kaoru: ahora cambian las cosas. Y que crees que sea meg?**

**Megumi: oye! Que me preguntas a mi! Si recién leo el caso no puedo dar conclusiones adelantadas!**

**Kaoru: estas muy susceptible hoy**

**Megumi: pues que esperas si me pides que te de la causa de esas desapariciones, pueden ser cualquier clase de espectro existen un millón de clases diferentes!**

**Kaoru: te peguntaba por que eres la lista del grupo**

**Megumi: ya, ya mejor corre a hablar con saito. Yo voy a buscar a misao **– miro su reloj pulsera – **la comadreja sale en un cuarto de hora.**

**Kaoru: nos encontraremos en 1 hora en el restaurante "el akebeko" ok?**

**Megumi: de acuerdo**

Las dos mujeres salieron de la biblioteca y cada una tomaron caminos distintos Kaoru por la derecha y megumi por la izquierda.

* * *

El timbre sonó

La joven de trenza y ojos verdes brillantes reemplazo un bostezo por un grito de alegría aunque después el profesor la miro mal, eso no importaba con tal era viernes y tendría 2 días para disfrutar aunque tenia una prueba el lunes ¡que fastidio!. Recogió sus cosas de su carpeta y salió a prisa del salón, en el umbral de la puerta del colegio se encontraba kitsune esperándola con los brazos cruzados como siempre. Se dirigió a ella con su típico salido.

**Misao: kitsune!**

A megumi se le hincho una vena en la frente y alzo su puño en señal de advertencia.

**Megumi: te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! Comadreja enana!**

**Misao: jejeje me gusta cuando te enfadas por que cuando estas seria parece que fueras un demonio jejej.**

Plop!

En la siguiente escena se aprecia a misao con un enorme chichón en la cabeza caminado por la calle al lado de su prima megumi o kitsune como quieran llamarla.

**Misao: bueno tenemos otro caso o no?**

**Megumi en el camino te cuento.**

* * *

Por otro lado Kaoru llega a un enorme edificio verde, entra en este y toma el ascensor presionando el botón del piso 5, al llegar pasa de largo por el pasillo sin siquiera consultar con la secretaria, la cual le resto importancia por que siguió enfocada en los papeles que tenia.

La pelinegra abrió la puerta mostrando la lujosa oficina digna de un hombre de "negocios" como le gustaba que lo llamaran, el cual se encontraba dándole la espalda a la chica, mirando fijamente la ventana. Al darse la vuelta mostró sus ojos ámbar que le hacían recordar a la chica lo que buscaba.

**Kaoru: tenemos otro caso.**

**Saito: bien, que megumi no se olvide de fotografiar y grabar todo.**

**Kaoru: mañana a primera hora salimos.**

**Saito: te dejare lo necesario a tu cuenta y el pago lo cobraran cuando terminen como siempre.**

**Kaoru: no es necesario que lo repitas siempre.**

**Saito: ya me acostumbre.** Esbozo una sincera sonrisa.

Kaoru: O.o _a veces se comporta muy extraño parece que mucho espíritu lo esta desquiciando._

**Saito: no me mires con esa cara, que no tengo derecho a sonreír?**

**Kaoru: mejor me voy.**

Nuestra protagonista dejo el edificio de la misma manera en que entro.

* * *

En el restaurante el akebeko se encontraban ya misao y megumi incluso ya habían pedido un helado para misao por supuesto y para megumi un jugo de naranja. Sonó la campanilla de la puerta e inmediatamente identificaron a kaoru.

**Kaoru: no me esperaron.**

**Misao: debíamos?**

**Megumi: n.uU**

**Kaoru: ya te contaron sobre el caso?**

**Misao: si cuando partiremos?**

**Kaoru: mañana por la mañana**

**Megumi: ya me dio hambre mejor pidamos.**

* * *

Al día siguiente las chicas se encontraban en un auto rojo ultimo modelo aunque un poco sucio debido a que ninguna de las tres se dignaba llevarlo al lavado después de que terminaban de usarlo ya que solo lo podían utilizar cuando tenia una misión como era es el caso.

**Kaoru: y ahora por donde?**

**Megumi: toma la ruta de la izquierda.**

**Misao: lo malo de los casos es que nos demoramos una eternidad en llevar a nuestro destino.**

**Kaoru: llegamos.**

Las protagonistas bajaron del carro y observaron el lugar, nada agradable para cualquiera pero para ellas era normal.

Enormes jardines con vegetación seca rodeaban la mansión que a pesar de su perfecto estado ocultaba cosas...

**Megumi: no percibes nada Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: solo siento la maldad pero no veo nada.**

**Misao: miren hay un pueblo cerca de aquí quizás nos den mas información, ya saben que en los periódicos nunca dan la información completa.**

**Megumi: tienes razón.**

**Kaoru: megumi crees que hayan testigos?**

**Megumi: creo que debemos ir a investigar.**

Subieron nuevamente al carro y emprendieron el viaje hacia el pueblo.

Una ves llegaron allí se separaron para ocupar mas lugar.

Tras una 2 horas de caminata las chicas se encontraron en una fuente ubicada en la plaza principal del pueblo.

**Kaoru: justo a tiempo que averiguaron?**

**Megumi: yo fui al lado del pueblo que se encontraba mas cerca del pueblo y descubri algo muy malo.**

**Misao: que pasa.**

**Megumi: hay un jardín de niños.**

**Kaoru: o dios mío.**

**Misao: les paso algo extraño?**

**Megumi: hable con los profesores y me dijeron que estaban a punto de cerrar por que las desapariciones eran cada vez mas frecuentes.**

**Kaoru: y que no les dijo a los niños que no se acercaran allí?**

**Megumi: kaoru tu bien sabes que lo ultimo en que las personas piensan es en fantasmas, la profesora piensa que son secuestros nada mas.**

**Misao: por esa ignorancia es que suceden estas cosas.**

**Kaoru: debemos apurarnos.**

**Misao: yo tengo un dato muy interesante.**

**Kaoru: cual es?**

**Misao: estuve revisando algunos libros de la historia de este lugar y encontré que en la era meiji este pueblo era centro de escondite de los rebeldes que atentaban contra el gobierno en especial esa mansión, era una especie de bóveda donde escondían las armas y el dinero para comprarlas hasta que uno de ellos los traiciono por una fuerte suma de dinero que ofrecían por ellos.**

**Megumi: y se salió con la suya? Logro escapar?**

**misao: si pero sus compañeros fueron emboscados y muertos**

**megumi: noooooo eso quiere decir que las almas de los soldados quieren venganza. capaz tengamos que exorcisar el lugar **

**Kaoru: y el dinero y las armas fueron sacadas del lugar?.**

**Misao: no lo se. Lo que si, se, es que la persona que los traiciono vive y está, en este pueblo.**

**Kaoru: entonces tendremos que hacerle una visita...**

* * *

**y ya ta otro capitulo y despues empiezan las aventuras sin olvidarse el motivo principal de su busqueda que es ... y en el prox capi aparece sanosuke como?... y mi otro fic decepcion lo actualizo mañana asi que esperen y MONIKA, espera no te acerques, guarda esa katana por favor! antes que me atravieses !un saludo a los que me mandan review! y muchos besos!**

**ahora en que estabamos? ah si, no me mates por favor!**


	3. el fracaso del plan y un nuevo amigo

**Uffff me estoy demorando en esto de actualizar felizmente ya se acaba el año y por fin las tan anheladas vacaciones y el verano, el sol, la playa, la arena, ahhhhh eso si que será tiempo de relajación y de llenar la cabeza de nuevas ideas para el próximo año.**

**Lo que si no cambia y no cambiara es que todos los personajes de rurouni kenshin no son míos ni siquiera notaro el perro de sanosuke es mío T.T**

* * *

Nuestras protagonistas se dirigían caminando hacia las afueras del pueblo después de haber traído unas cuantas cosas por si acaso nunca se sabe que hará falta en esta clase de "trabajo" lo necesario lo llevaba misao en una mochila mediana; se encontraban ya atravesando un bosque donde se encontraba la persona a la que debían hacer unas preguntas, mientras tanto se formaba entre ellas un silencio incomodo.

**Misao: ya me canse de tanto silencio mejor aclárenme algunas dudas.**

**Megumi: lo clásico **

**Kaoru: que te inquieta**

**Misao: pues veras como un hombre que vivió en la era meiji vive hasta nuestros tiempos?**

**Megumi: no puedo creer que no lo hayas deducido.**

**Misao: ya no te hagas la muy inteligente.**

**Kaoru: una maldición**

**Misao: maldición?**

**Megumi: si, seguramente el odio de los soldados los llevo a hacer alguna maldición en contra de ese hombre.**

**Misao: como pueden llamar maldición a eso si prácticamente le están dando la inmortalidad.**

**Kaoru: cuando cometes un crimen en contra de las personas que confiaban en ti, tu conciencia te lo recuerda siempre y ese es un castigo aun peor que la muerte es una tortura todos los días.**

**Misao: y si ese hombre no tiene conciencia?**

**Megumi: esperemos que la tenga.**

**Kaoru: llegamos.**

Frente a ellas se encontraba una lujosa mansión rodeada por un enorme jardín debía tener alrededor de 25 habitaciones eso sin contar la sala o la cocina además custodiada por guardias armados pero no con armas de fuego sino con katanas y vestidos como samuráis, toda la casa estada protegida por murallas.

**Megumi: parece que ese hombre aun vive en el pasado**

**Misao: ustedes creen que un hombre que lo tiene todo valla a querer ir con nosotras para ir a una muerte segura? Por no creo que esos fantasmas lo perdonen o quieran tomar una taza de té.**

**Megumi: eres una aguafiestas sabias?.**

**Kaoru: en eso tienes razón misao pero debemos arriesgarnos es posible que aquel hombre ya este cansado de todo estos ponte a pensar son muchos años los que a vivido y si no acepta tendremos que hacerlo por la mala ya que el no pertenece a este mundo hace mucho que debió haber muerto.**

**Megumi: me asustas cuando hablas así.**

**Misao: a mi también.**

**Kaoru: yo solo digo la verdad ahora vamos que no tenemos tiempo que perder en este momento puede que un niño desaparezca.**

Las chicas se acercaron a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

**Kaoru: disculpe pero necesitamos hablar con el dueño de la mansión.**

**Guardia: lo siento pero el Utamuro-sama no recibe visitas de nadie.**

**Megumi: solo queremos hacerle una entrevista vera yo soy Megumi kamilla una famosa periodista y quiero poner una columna en el diario "paranormal" sobre lo que opina el señor Utamuro sobre los sucesos que atacan a este pueblo.**

**Guardia: no me importa quien es usted ordenes son ordenes.**

**Kaoru: no será que ocultan algo?.**

**Guardia: no tenemos nada que ocultar así que por favor váyanse o de lo contrario utilizaremos la fuerza. **Dijo con un poco de nervios que ninguna noto.

Las chicas se alejaron con rumbo al bosque no habían aceptado por las buenas así que debían actuar por las malas pero para eso necesitaban un plan.

**Kaoru: podríamos entrar por atrás, necesitamos algunas cuerdas y ganchos, misao.**

La menor de todas fue saco de unas cuerdas y ganchos de la mochila que reposaba en su espalda. 

**Kaoru: bien treparemos la muralla trasera una ves adentro haremos lo posible por encontrar a ese tal Utamuro, la misión hallarlo y ponerlo al tanto de la situación es muy probable que no este enterado que las desapariciones de todas esas personas sean por las almas de los soldados que traiciono y buscan venganza.**

**Megumi y misao: hai!**

Atravesaron el bosque hasta llegar a la muralla trasera de la mansión una ves allí tiraron los ganchos que se atascaron en algunas a las ramas de los árboles del jardín de la casa luego jalaron la cuerda para asegurarse que resistirían su peso por lo visto lo harían y después subieron cuidadosamente sin hacer mucho ruido, al llegar a la cima saltaron y se escondieron detrás de los troncos verificando que nadie las halla visto.

Kaoru hizo una señal con la mano para que las demás la siguieran, caminaron cuidadosamente escondiéndose a cada momento; inesperadamente llegaron a la entrada y escucharon voces que a medida que se acercaban se iban haciendo mas fuertes, pararon cuando vieron a los hombres que conversaban cerca de la puerta enrejada solo entonces se pudieron darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

**Hombre 1: bien aquí esta la cantidad – **dijo señalando las puertas traseras de una camioneta que inmediatamente fueron abiertas por algunos hombres mostrando así una gran cantidad de opio – **ahora quiero mi dinero.**

Se acerco un hombre muy viejo, tenia la cara arrugada y también todo su cuerpo, estaba sentado en una silla se ruedas; cinco hombres se acercaron también, uno de ellos abrió una maleta que contenía mucho dinero, se la mostró al hombre que aparentemente era el que vendía el opio, este se acerco para tomarlo pero en ese momento el viejo le incrusto una daga en el estomago los demás sacaron armas pero muy tarde por que detrás de ellos se encontraban mas hombres que a la señal del viejo los penetraron con sus katanas.

Misao se había quedado paralizada, Megumi temerosa pero kaoru se mantenía tranquila como si no hubiera visto nada sin embargo estaba preocupada por la actitud que habia tomado misao, volvio su vista al viejo en silla de ruedas según sus calculos él era Utamuro y tenia algo en su mirada que le llamaba la atención por lo que se olvido de misao para concentrarse en averiguar que representaban el color de ojos de Utamuro .

Misao aun era muy joven y muy inocente lógico pues solo tenia 16 años lo que habia visto la dejo asustada, ella sabia que habían personas malas en el mundo pero siempre pensó que podrían cambiar con unas cuantas palabras hermosas y reflexivas por el contrario lo que vio borro por completo aquella idea mejor ilusion fue como si su mundo perfecto se derrumbara a sus pies junto con todo lo que creia. Ella ya habia tenido muchas misiones con sus primas y estaba acostumbrada a los demonios, fantasmas, brujas hasta el mas extraño ser todos ellos tenían un motivo por el cual hacian el mal todos ellos relacionados con el hombre y de cierto modo lo que vio la hizo pensar que cabe la posibilidad que las personas eran las causantes de que todos esos espíritus vengan para destruir o cobrar venganza como el caso actual eso la asusto mucho tanto que comenzó a retroceder y a negar con la cabeza _no no puede ser que las personas sean aun mas peligrosas que los mismos demonios? Y si ellos tienen la culpa de que todo esto suceda y que miles de inocentes mueran? Entonces por que los ayudamos si al fin y al cabo ellos volverán a repetirlo una y otra vez_.

El sonido de una rama romperse alerto a los hombres de Utamuro. Kaoru y Megumi voltearon vieron que misao no estaba escondida sino que desde cualquier Angulo se podía ver, lo que claro no paso desapercibido por los asesinos.

**Utamuro: pero que hacen esas chiquillas aquí acaben con ellas! **El viejo saco voz de donde pudo después comenzó a toser descontroladamente.

Misao fue la primera en correr la seguía Kaoru, Megumi tardo en reaccionar luego corrió con todas sus fuerzas llegaron a la muralla, Kaoru trepo un árbol el que se encontraba mas cerca de la cima de la muralla luego camino por la rama mas resistente y salto sobre la muralla.

**Misao: apúrate Kaoru!**

Kaoru se agacho agarrándose fuerte le tendió la mano a misao y la ayudo a subir Megumi venia recién junto detrás de ella todos los guardias con sus espadas listas para matar que aun estaban manchadas con la sangre de los traficantes de opio. Misao llego a subir y salto rápidamente Kaoru repitió la acción y con mucha fuerza le dio el impulso necesario a Megumi para que llegara arriba desde allí saltaron los guardias saltaron como si nada la pared ya casi le pisaban los talones a las dos ya que misao estaba fuera de vista _por lo menos ella esta a salvo _pensó Kaoru no se dio cuenta que había dejado atrás a Megumi solo oyó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al voltear su mas terrible pesadilla se volvió realidad Megumi se había tropezado y uno de los hombres levantaba la espada para matarla.

**Kaoru: Megumi! **_No llegare a tiempo que no le pase nada por favor._

De entre los árboles salió un hombre que golpeo en el rostro al atacante de Megumi antes que llegara a lastimarla, los demás guardias no tardaron en llegar eso no le causo nada de pánico al extraño sino que se enfrento a ellos, uno por uno fueron cayendo al piso llenos de golpes cortesía de aquel hombre, luego este ayudo a levantar a Megumi y le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

**Extraño: se encuentra bien señorita?**

**Megumi: eh... y..yo...s..si estoy...bien**

Kaoru llego rápido y reviso que Megumi estuviera bien tuvo mucho miedo de que algo le pasara.

**Kaoru: muchas gracias por ayudar a mi prima.**

**Extraño: no se preocupe mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara y dejame decirle a tu primita que tenga mucho cuidado que para la proxima no estare yo para ayudarla.**

**Megumi: pero que te has creido tu ... tu...cabeza de pollo.**

**Sanosuke: como me llamaste?**

**Megumi: que no escuchaste ca-be-za-de-po-llo**

**Kaoru: basta Megumi le debes la vida a este hombre.**

**Megumi:...**

**Kaoru: y dime Sanosuke a que te dedicas.**

**Sanosuke: solo soy un vagabundo (ese no era el papel de kenshin?)**

**Kaoru: entonces no tienes nada que hacer.**

**Sanosuke: si por que?**

**Kaoru: no quisieras ayudarnos?**

**Megumi: QUE!**

**Sanosuke: y que tengo que hacer exactamente.**

**Kaoru: solo golpear a los chicos malos.**

**Megumi: a eso si que no yo no voy a trabajar con este vagabundo.**

**Kaoru: pues tendrás que hacerlo yo no estoy dispuesta a pasar lo mismo de hace un rato tienes que entenderlo Megumi tu y misao son la única familia que tengo y no voy a permitir que me quiten lo que mas quiero.**

**Megumi: esta bien.**

**Sanosuke: cuando empezamos?**

**Kaoru: en cuanto encontremos a misao.**

**Megumi: que crees que le haya pasado?**

**Kaoru: tuvo una decepción.**

**Sanosuke: me podrían poner al tanto de la situación estoy perdido no entiendo nada de nada.**

**Megumi: otro.**

**Kaoru: tu también lo viste Megumi?**

**Megumi: sus ojos? Si, pensé que era imaginación mía pero ahora que lo dices..**

**Kaoru: si Utamuro esta siendo poseído.**

* * *

**Apareció Sanosuke le robo el papel a kenshin es que le pareció mas interesante ser vagabundo jejeje bueno mas adelante sabremos que papel que Eligio kenshin o el que yo elegi para él pero por ahora tienen que terminar la misión. **

**Envíenme reviewwwwwwww!**

**Y verán que pasa mas adelante.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review y también a los que lo hacen pero no lo dejan, por que no hacen un pequeño esfuerzo y pulsan ese botón morado o azul? Ya bueno lo presionan y ponen su opinión o si quieren que agregue algo solo pidan todas sus ideas serán bienvenidas.**


End file.
